Saison 4
|dernier= |USA=28 septembre 2014 - 10 mai 2015 |Suisse=6 novembre 2015 - 24 novembre 2015 |Belgique=5 décembre 2015 - 13 février 2016 |France=7 janvier 2016 - 18 février 2016 }} La saison 4 de Once Upon a Time a été diffusée du 28 septembre 2014 au 10 mai 2015 sur ABC.[https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/464582544592470018/ "It's official: #OnceUponATime season 4 is a go! Thank you all for watching! Hope to see ya Sunday for the finale and this fall for season 4!", tweet] d'Adam Horowitz du 9 mai 2014. Le tournage a débuté le 9 juillet 2014 pour s'achever le 2 avril 2015.[https://twitter.com/katmtan/status/475859762064551936/ "#OUAT season 4 filming sched is set! July 9 2014 - April 2, 2015 #OnceUponATime", tweet] de Katrina du 9 juin 2014. La série a été programmée aux États-Unis le dimanche soir, avec un hiatus de décembre à mars entre les onzième et douzième épisodes. Elle a réuni en moyenne 6,6 millions de téléspectateurs. En France, les droits de la série ont été achetés par M6 et la diffusion a eu lieu du 7 janvier 2016 au 18 février 2016, à nouveau sur M6. La diffusion française aura réuni en moyenne, 1,58 million de téléspectateurs, soit 7,8 % de part de marché. Observant des scores peu satisfaisants, la diffusion est passée de trois épisodes par jeudi à quatre à partir de l'épisode . En outre, la diffusion de la saison a inscrit les six plus bas scores de la chaîne en 2016. Avec la saison 5, il s'agit de la saison la plus longue, ayant une durée équivalente à 23 épisodes, car le huitième est un double. Elle est également construite en deux parties. La première couvre les événements qui se sont déroulés après le voyage dans le temps et l'arrivée de la Reine des Neiges Elsa à Storybrooke, amnésique de son enfermement dans une urne magique et souhaitant retrouver sa petite sœur, la Princesse Anna. Épaulée par Emma, les deux amies font face à la mystérieuse Reine des Glaces Ingrid, tandis que Regina et Henry lancent une nouvelle Opération Mangouste dans le but de retrouver l'Auteur du livre de contes afin qu'il écrive une fin heureuse pour la Méchante Reine. Cette partie se termine avec la disparition d'Ingrid, le retour d'Elsa, Anna et Kristoff à Arendelle, ainsi que l'exil de M. Gold hors de Storybrooke par Belle, pour tous ses mensonges et autres actes impardonnables alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de se libérer du joug de la dague du Ténébreux. La seconde partie reprend l'histoire environ deux mois plus tard, avec le retour de Gold en ville, et l'apparition du trio des Reines des Ténèbres : Maléfique, Ursula et Cruella d'Enfer, toutes les trois à la recherche de leur fin heureuse. Mary Margaret et David doivent alors faire face aux sorcières, et surtout aux conséquences d'un lourd secret. Lorsque l'Auteur actuel est libéré, celui-ci écrit son propre livre de contes et crée ainsi une réalité parallèle pour les personnages du Royaume enchanté, que seul Henry peut sauver. Cette partie se termine avec la transformation d'Emma en nouvelle Ténébreuse, et sa disparition vers un autre monde… Voir aussi : saison 1, saison 2, saison 3, saison 5, saison 6 et saison 7 Nouveaux personnages * Will Scarlet * Anna * Kristoff * Sven * Grand Pabbie * Roi d'Arendelle * Reine Gerda d'Arendelle * Guimauve * Reine des Glaces * Bo Peep * Prince Hans * Les Princes Westergard * Apprenti Sorcier * Lily * James Page * Kevin * Colette * Oaken * Helga * Roi Harald * Duc de Weselton * Madame Faustina * Cruella d'Enfer * Chernabog * Roi Stéphane * Poséidon * Isaac Heller * Madeline * Sorcier * Hank Casting Nouveaux membres * Georgina Haig (Elsa) * Elizabeth Lail (Anna) * Scott Michael Foster (Kristoff) * Elizabeth Mitchell / Brighton Sharbino (Reine des Glaces) * John Rhys-Davies (Grand Pabbie (voix)) * Oliver Rice (Roi d'Arendelle) * Pascale Hutton / Ava Marie Telek (Reine Gerda d'Arendelle) * Robin Weigert (Bo Peep) * Tyler Jacob Moore (Prince Hans) * Nils Hognestad / Marcus Rosner (Princes Westergard) * Timothy Webber (Apprenti Sorcier) * Agnes Bruckner / Nicole Muñoz (Lily) * Barclay Hope (James Page) * Ilias Webb (Kevin) * Frances O'Connor (Colette) * Darcey Johnson (Oaken) * Sally Pressman / Bailey Herbert (Helga) * Greg Webb (Roi Harald) * Jonathan Runyon (Duc de Weselton) * Rebecca Wisocky (Madame Faustina) * Victoria Smurfit / Milli Wilkinson (Cruella d'Enfer) * Merrin Dungey / Tiffany Boone (Ursula) * Sebastian Roché (Roi Stéphane) * Ernie Hudson (Poséidon) * Patrick Fischler (Isaac Heller) * Anna Galvin (Madeline) * Jonathan Adams (Sorcier (voix)) * Benjamin Wilkinson (Hank) Changements de statuts * Michael Socha, membre du casting principal du spin-off Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, rejoint la série-mère, toujours dans le rôle de Will Scarlet. Retours confirmés * Jennifer Morrison (Emma Swan) * Ginnifer Goodwin (Blanche-Neige / Mary Margaret Blanchard) * Joshua Dallas (Prince Charmant / David Nolan) * Robert Carlyle (Rumplestiltskin / M. Gold) * Lana Parrilla (Reine Regina / Regina Mills) * Jared Gilmore (Henry Mills) * Emilie de Ravin (Belle / Belle Gold) * Colin O'Donoghue (Capitaine Crochet) * Sean Maguire (Robin de Locksley) * Christie Laing (Marianne) * Giancarlo Esposito (Miroir Magique / Sidney Glass) * Raphael Alejandro (Roland) * Lee Arenberg (Grincheux / Leroy) * Faustino Di Bauda (Dormeur / Walter) * Gabe Khouth (Atchoum / M. Clark) * Michael Coleman (Joyeux / Alter ego) * David-Paul Grove (Prof / Alter ego) * Jeffrey Kaiser (Simplet / Alter ego) * Mig Macario (Timide / Alter ego) * Jason Burkart (Petit Jean) * Gabrielle Rose (Ruth) * Raphael Sbarge (Jiminy Cricket / Archibald Hopper) * Beverley Elliott (Veuve Lucas / Granny) * Keegan Connor Tracy (Fée Bleue / Mère Supérieure) * Brad Dourif (Zoso) * Abby Ross (jeune Emma Swan) * Eric Keenleyside (Moe French) * Charles Mesure (Barbe Noire) * Kristin Bauer van Straten (Maléfique) * Jessy Schram (Cendrillon / Ashley Boyd) * Sarah Bolger (Aurore) * Tony Amendola (Marco) * Jakob Davies (Pinocchio) * JoAnna García Swisher (Ariel) * Eion Bailey (August Booth) * Christopher Gauthier (William Mouche) * Rebecca Mader (Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest / Zelena) * Wil Traval (Shérif de Nottingham) * Cinder (Pongo) * Barbara Hershey (Cora) * Tony Perez (Henry Sr) * Ingrid Torrance (Infirmière Ratched) * Peter Marcin (Chef Bromden) * Tom Pickett (Évêque) Épisodes Audiences générales Audiences saison 4.png|Diffusion originale Photos promotionnelles Première partie : Storybrooke Has Frozen Over Affiches Photo promo Season 4 Elsa Apple Frozen.png Storybrooke Has Frozen Over poster.png Once Upon a Time season 4 tomorrow premiere Elsa 4x01.png Once Upon a Time season 4 tonight premiere 4x01.png Individuelles Once Upon a Time season 4 Elsa poster.png Once Upon a Time season 4 Anna poster.png Once Upon a Time season 4 Crochet Poster.png Once Upon a Time season 4 Emma poster.png Once Upon a Time season 4 Regina poster.png Once Upon a Time season 4 Charmant Snow poster.png Once Upon a Time season 4 Rumple Belle poster.png ''Once is Frozen'' Promo Once is Frozen Belle Chiped Cup S4.png|La tasse ébréchée de Belle. Photo Once is Frozen Snow Arc S4.png|L'arc et les flèches de Blanche-Neige. Photo Once is Frozen Livre Contes Henry S4.png|Le livre de contes de Henry. Photo Once is Frozen Épée Charmant S4.png|L'Épée du Prince Charmant. Photo Once is Frozen Emma Médaillon S4.png|Le médaillon de cygne d'Emma. Photo Once is Frozen Crochet Hook S4.png|Le crochet du Capitaine Crochet. Photo Once is Frozen Apple Regina S4.png|La pomme de Regina. Photo Once is Frozen Rouet Rumplestiltskin S4.png|Le rouet de Rumplestiltskin. Seconde partie : Queens Of Darkness Affiches Queens of Darkness poster.png Queens of Darkness bannière.png Once Upon a Time 4x15 Poor Unfortunate Soul affiche poster.png Once Upon a Time 4x18 Sympathy for the De Vil affiche poster.png Individuelles Once Upon a Time season 4 Maléfique poster.png Once Upon a Time season 4 Ursula poster.png Once Upon a Time season 4 Cruella d'Enfer poster.png Teasers Once Upon a Time season 4 Maléfique teaser.png Once Upon a Time season 4 Ursula teaser.png Once Upon a Time season 4 Cruella d'Enfer teaser.png Bannières Once Upon a Time season 4 Maléfique bannière.png Once Upon a Time season 4 Ursula bannière.png Once Upon a Time season 4 Cruella d'Enfer bannière.png Vidéos thumb|left|350px 350px left|350px thumb|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|350px Références en:Season Four de:Staffel 4 it:Stagione 4 pt:Quarta Temporada pl:Sezon 4 Catégorie:Saisons